


Love is for Grownups, Forever's for Dead People

by mycatsaninja47



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost death, Gavin/Michael - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Michael/Gavin - Freeform, Ray's a lil shit, a cute lil shit, a lot of italics, adult!roosterteeth, i really like this story idk, kid!roosterteeth, teen!roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycatsaninja47/pseuds/mycatsaninja47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you two in love?" The five-year-old Ray asked innocently, completely serious. Gavin thought about it for a second, and then smiled and nodded, slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulder.<br/>"Yep! Michael, we're in love, right?" At this, Michael scrunched his face up into an "blegh" expression.<br/>"Nah. Love's gross, it's for grownups. We'll wait until then to be in love, okay?" His friend nodded happily, and Ray, satisfied, resumed his spinning. </p><p>Twenty two-year-old Gavin let out another sob as he sat beside the hospital bed, holding the hand of his best friend. "Micool, please.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is for Grownups, Forever's for Dead People

_Flasback to a five-year-old Michael Jones, Gavin Free, and Ray Narvaez in Gavin's mom's office room in the Free house. Gavin was chasing Michael, and Ray was in the desk chair, spinning around._  
 __  
"GAVINNN!" Michael whined loudly. "STOP IT!" Gavin complied, but he seemed mad.  
 __  
"It's just a joke, Mi-cool," Gavin said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.  
 __  
"Not to me," the curly-haired boy stomped his foot and stuck his lower lip out. "It's mean, and you're dumb. I hate you," he crossed his arms and turned away from the British boy, whose lip started to quiver.  
 __  
"B-but Michael.. you're my boy Mi-cool," The boy stammered, even Michael couldn't tell if it was fake or real sadness glimmering in his eyes.  
 __  
"Too bad, Gav. You're not my boy," he said, an air of finality in his demanding voice. Gavin whined loudly, sniffling a couple times for effect.  
 __  
"But Michael.. I'm sorry, Michael," he said, and eventually Michael sighed and turned back around.  
 __  
"Fine. You're my boy," the child grinned, ruffling his friend's hair. In response, the British boy smiled brightly. Ray took this moment to stop his spinning and stare thoughtfully at Michael and Gavin. After a while, he finally spoke up.  
 __  
"Are you two in love?" The five-year-old Ray asked innocently, completely serious. Gavin thought about it for a second, and then smiled and nodded, slinging an arm arround his best friend's shoulder.  
 __  
"Yep! Michael, we're in love, right?" At this, Michael scrunched his face up into an "blegh" expression.  
  
   "Nah. Love's gross, it's for grownups. We'll wait until then to be in love, okay?" He smiled and ruffled Gav's hair again for emphasis. His friend nodded happily, and Ray, satisfied, resumed his spinning.

Gavin let out another sob as he sat beside the hospital bed, holding the hand of his best friend.

 _Flashback to sixth grade, lunch period. Gavin is walking with his bough lunch to the table that Ray and Michael are sitting at, but is intercepted by Viktor, the school bully._  
 _  
"Hey, Big-Nose," the seventh grader sneered. Gavin's eyes were immediately cast to the ground, trying to ignore the boy's insults. But they kept on coming, this time with the whole cafeteria watching. "_ _You're looking especially ugly today, nerd. What's with the rainbow shirt? Are you a faggot or something?" He asked, his relentless taunting earning a laugh from the other kids in the room. Suddenly, the bully was on the ground, and a seething Michael was behind him. When Viktor got back up, his face was contorted with anger._

 _"What was that for?" He shouted, turning to the curly-haired boy. An equally angry response was shouted back._ _  
_

_"Stay away from Gav, you idiot!" At this, the mean boy's face twisted into a smile._

_"Why? Are you his boyfriend? Are you and Gavin Free making out in the little faggots room?" He teased. Michael locked eyes with Gavin for a second before smiling right back to Viktor._  
 __  
"Nope. Not yet, at least. We're not grown up yet. C'mon, Gav," he said, smiling warmly at his best friend, who returned it and started walking back with Michael, both ignoring the jeers that followed them.  
 _"_  
   Will it be Michael Free or Gavin Jones?"  
  
  Michael looked at his friend and made a big deal out of stopping, thinking about it, and responding over his shoulder, "I dunno. Personally, Michael Free sounds better, but it's whatever my boy wants. Right, Gavvy Wavvy?" He winked at the British boy, who was laughing his ass off. That was when the rumors seriously started to spread.

"Michael, please," Gavin choked the words out, tears spilling down his face. "Please, Mi-cool. _Please_.."

 _Another flashback to senior year in highschool, May 23rd, Gavin's 18 birthday. Michael had turned 18 two weeks earlier, and constantly teased Gavin about how they were almost both grown up. The cafeteria they had grown so used to was the setting, and they were sitting with their usual group of friends ((Geoff, Jack, Ray, Ryan, Kerry, and Barbara)). Gavin got up to get some ketchup, and Michael had insisited that he went with him. As they both made their way to the cart, the usual onslaught of "here come the faggots" pierced them. One particulary insistant girl, Bethany Sparks, stood up and threw a packet of ketchup at the back of the curly-haired teen's head._  
 __  
"Hey, Michael!" She jeered. "Does Gavin's bigass nose get in the way when you kiss him?" This earned some snickers from surrounding tables. Gavin just brushed it off, like usual, but this time Michael's reaction was way different. He grabbed Gavin's arm and spun him around.  
  
   "I dunno, let's find out," he smirked. Then, the curly-haired teen promptly smashed Gavin's lips against his own. The whole cafeteria went dead silent, and then erupted into whoops and wolf-whistles. Not that it mattered to the boys- time had stopped completely for them. They stayed like that, frozen in time as they kissed the kiss they'd been waiting for since they were five. When they finally broke apart, Michael stopped to give a matter-of-fact stare to Bethany before taking Gavin's hand and dragging him to get ketchup, and then back to the table as if nothing had happened at all.

"M.. Mi.. Micool," Gavin managed to whimper, refusing to give up, refusing to leave his side, refusing to sleep, or even eat..

_Moving into an apartment together. Finding a job at Rooster Teeth with all of their friends. Living the dream. Being happy._

"Michael, please.. I can't.. you said forever, Michael.."

 _Two months ago. A random-ass trip on a frigging Saturday to that goddamned high school that Michael insisted on visiting.     "What the hell, Mi-cool? This was supposed to be date night. This is a pretty knobby date, to be honest," he laughed, pretending to whine. His boyfriend of four years just grinned goofily and ran into the abandoned cafeteria, trying to find a certain spot. Finally, he found it, and stood on it triumphantly. Gavin recognized it as the place they had first kissed. He only had a moment to collect his thoughts, however, because Michael suddenly got down on one knee and pulled out a box. The British man gasped, govering his hand with his mouth._  
   
   "Holy shit. Holy actual shit, Mi-cool," he breathed.   
  
    "Oh shut the fuck up and let me talk," he teased his boyfriend, and then began his speech.  
 __  
"Hey, Gavin. I, uh.. well, lemme start out by saying that you're my boy. You've been my boy from the very start, and that's never gonna change. Second off, well, I guess we're grown up now, so I can tell you that I'm absolutely, head-over-heels in love with you. And that I want to be in love with you forever. And forever's for dead people, so when we've died, it's been forever, okay?" He smiled and continued. "Gavin Free, will you just fucking marry me already?" He opened up the box to reveal a sterling silver ring. Gavin gasped and picked it up gingerly. On the inside of the ring, the words "To Gav, my boy" were engraved inside it. He slipped it on and nodded, trying not to look like an absolute git and cry.  
  
  _"Now c'mere, you prick," Gavin said, pulling Michael up into a kiss, running his hair through his curls.. his boy's curls, that would be his forever.._  
  
"Michael.." he whispered one last time before falling silent. Forever was up. It was too good to last anyways, there was no point-  
  
  His grieving was interrupted by a single voice, the croak of someone who hadn't spoken in a while. Gavin looked down, his face wet with tears, and his mouth dropped when his eyes met with another's.

"Gav?"


End file.
